The Claiming of an Angel
by Meriadeth
Summary: AU: In a world were the government regulates demons and angel as slaves, Dean who already has a demon slave has come to the age to where he can claim an angel. Rated M for mature content...
1. Chapter 1

_If your looking for my normal writing, turn back now, a friend of mine gave me the idea, so blame her if you don't like it._

_This is just so wrong on so many levels, and I apologize right now before you read. Rating M for a reason ;D _

_Introduction…a little bit about the world that this story is in. It's an au of course… _

_Angels and Demons are regulated by the government, for every human there is an angel and demon counterpart, basically sex slave, yeah I said that. John and Mary are still alive, Sam is nineteen and has a demon, Dean is twenty-one and has a demon and is about to claim an angel…_

_I bet you can guess what angel he will be claiming, anyone else and I wouldn't write it…_

_Well on to the story…_

_The claiming of an angel…_

_Part one_

Dean had been edgy all morning; his mother was worried that her son wouldn't be accepted into the arch-chamber. She knew it was nerves, her son had just turned twenty-one and it was his turn to find his angel counterpart. He had been refused for the demon-chamber at eighteen, which she was eternally grateful for, but had a second try when he was nineteen and had just managed to capture Lilith. Her other son Sam had been accepted first try and he had demon named Ruby, lovely girl but she was extremely dangerous, he would have to wait for his shot at the arch-chamber.

Mary had had a demon counterpart and an angel counterpart, but when she married her husband John, she had to give one back. She had become use to the angel counterpart, but the demon counterpart had refused to believe that she would have returned him and killed her angel, this in turned caused the control officers to come and take the demon away.

And to this day she hadn't seen him since. Mary shook her head with a sigh, today Dean her oldest born son, would be tested to see if he could finally have an angel. She still flinched to this day when he was refused the demon, it wasn't like he wanted one to begin with, he had told her that he had wanted an angel, she couldn't understand why, he had never met one, even with others having angels, they were forbidden to leave the house, as were the demons.

For girls coming of age meant that their fathers would go for them and trap an angel or demon, her father when she turned eighteen had captured the demon Azazel, at twenty-one he had caught Rachel for her. Both were extremely passionate lovers and she had adored them both. But those were the rules.

Lilith came into the room, all long legs and bad temper, her collar was tight around her neck, "Good Morning, mother Winchester, have you had a pleasant morning?" the demon asked while bowing to the alpha female of the house. Dean walked in before Mary could say anything.

"Good morning mother, is everything prepared?" Dean asked snagging a fresh cinnamon roll from the counter, he gave a small piece to Lilith which she ate gracefully, Dean had taught her how to eat, she still preferred her meal living, but Dean had told her that it would not be allowed in his house, so she ate whatever Dean had to give her, cooked or not. She obeyed of course, or else she would have starved.

"Yes, I have the roast ready and I have set aside some honey bread for the angel, should you get one," Mary said as she turned back to the stove. Angels loved honey bread, it was a fault that they couldn't get rid of, and the lamb roast was also something the angels loved. "Well I guess that I will leave you for now, don't be late and remember to lock up Lilith before you leave." Mary said as Dean snorted.

"Like I would leave, my ferocious demon to play by herself for more than an hour, she will be properly cared for mother, don't worry." Dean said kissing his mother on her way out. Mary sighed as she started towards her house, John was going to drive Dean to the center department today, and she hoped Dean wouldn't be to hurt from the battle.

Dean turned as soon as his mother was out the door and grabbed Lilith by her hair and turned her, pushing her against the table. Lifting her dress he entered her with a grunt. Demons were not allowed to wear pants or underwear only robes or dresses, angels were allowed to sometime wear pants, but robes were better. Dean had already seen to finding some of the best robes that Kansas had. His demon wore the best dresses already. Even though he enjoyed ripping them off of her, to replace wasn't as costly to him as to other people.

He could feel his demon wither on the table as he pushed in and out. Then he stilled before he could orgasm, if humans spawned with demons or angels the children they sired would either be killed or placed in a different sanctuary. To some that was cruel, for the child didn't have any say in the matter, and the humans were fined heavily for it, so the sanctuaries were almost always empty.

Dean pulled out and went to the trash can and came with a grunt. Lilith stayed at her place on the table still reeling from her orgasm; she could feel it dripping down her leg and onto the floor. "Clean that up and go into the bedroom," Dean ordered. Lilith nodded and cleaned up the floor with her dress and walked upstairs. She went to her knees at the bottom of Dean's bed. There she waited.

Dean had come in and saw his demon at her place, "Okay sweetie, it's time to get you hooked up." Dean said grabbing his demons hand. He had just tied her hands and placed the rope on the hook and lifted her in the air when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Dean greeted, he would have looked at the caller id, but his demon was wiggling and he didn't have the time. "Hey Sammy, how are you today." he asked as he found the right size nipple clamps. One was hooked up when he stopped looking over at what Sammy was saying. "Oh she did huh, what are you going to do?" he said clamping the other one in place. He left the room for a minute leaving Lilith hanging in mid air. As he came back in he held more rope.

"Well you'll have to lash her then. If the control officials found out it will be them doing it and you'll have to wait for days before she would be able to have sex with you." he had pulled one of his demon's legs up and tied it to where her knee was bent and then strapped the other one to the floor. "Okay see ya at moms tomorrow, yeah today is the big day, okay love you too." Dean said as he hung up, he looked at Lilith with a critical eye, and then deemed her perfect.

Going to the dresser that was made for her he opened and selected various toys and the creams. Grabbing the cream jar he smeared some on his hand. Walking over he could see his demon try to move slightly away from him. He knew she didn't like it, but it was for her to stay put. The cream was specially designed to make demons more susceptible to the rough sex that humans would have with them. He stripped the rest of her dress off and lathered her pussy up, pushing his hand up inside of her a little ways to get the cream to activate. He waited for the signs and he smirked when she began wiggling even more trying to get her legs to close, but the ropes prevented it and she moaned in frustration at not being able to.

"Now, now sweetie, I'm going to fixing this problem soon, just be patient." Dean said as he came back with a ball gag. "Open up for me." he asked and she did, after making sure the straps were secure to her head, he went for the vibrators. He rejected some of the smaller ones and went for the medium sized one. He pulled a vibrating double headed one and went to her. He could see her eyes widen when he picked it. He lubed it up and pushed in, and then he bent it back and he could hear her scream threw the ball gag as the other head was placed just inside her ass. He placed the strap that held it in place and gave her a nice pat on the butt afterwards.

"Your such a good little bitch aren't you sweetie." Dean said as he smiled. He placed the bucket between her legs to catch any dripping and walked away. Turning the lights off and closing the door he walked down the stairs just in time to hear his father's horn blowing. Checking the house once more he left, leaving his demon upstairs to orgasms while he was gone.

As Dean got into the car he smiled as John looked at him. "So today is the big day huh, are you excited?" John asked as Dean shrugged. John pulled out of the driveway and towards the angel center.

He knew that the day would come and had been secretly waiting for it. He has had Lilith for two years and it was time for him to have his angel. They made small talk for the rest of the journey and then John exited the car when Dean stepped out.

"Good luck son, I'll have the center call me once you get your angel tied down." John said as they walked into the center. Going up to the desk they asked for some assistance. A small man named Chuck was their center worker and guided them to the room where Dean would be screened to see if he was able to receive an angel.

"Well call when Dean either is rejected or has his angel ready." John nodded and soon left Dean standing with Chuck. "Do you prefer the angel's wings to be clipped or do you have an electronic collar?" Chuck asked writing something down on his clipboard.

"I have a collar, I'll give him three chances then I will probably take him or her to have them clipped if they try to escape." Dean said as Chuck nodded.

"You have had a demon it says for two years two months and fifteen days, have you had any issues with caring for her?" Dean rolled his eyes a little at the precise count of days.

"Yes, she tried to escape once and the collar I placed on her caught her and brought her back screaming, after that she hasn't tried once." Chuck nodded at that, writing it down.

"Okay I have a couple of videos for you to watch," Chuck said as he pointed to the large recliner in the middle of the room. "It's basically a virtually reality, showing you the perks of either female or male angel. Place the helmet on your head and we can begin."

As Dean placed the helmet on his head, wires came up automatically and he lowered his jeans and allowed the catheter to be placed. He had been through one of these videos before and he couldn't take it the first time, he had to train himself to go again when he turned nineteen.

As Chuck walked out he activated the machine and Dean sat there watching the first video, it was an introduction video and how to maintain and keep angels clean and their wings healthy. As the second video started his dick became hard and started leaking as the imagines went by. It was a sex video, hence the catheter needed. The wires picked up on his heart rate and after the video had finished Chuck waited for a bit to allow Dean to recover.

"Okay you passed the test, time to get your angel." Chuck said as he walked in, Dean had just got the catheter off and nodded pulling up his pants. Dean nodded as he grabbed the collar he brought, he followed Chuck to a giant cage inside the building and he walked into a small room that had the door to the cage. He turned to see Chuck enter some numbers and the door to the building locked with a loud snap and the door to the cage opened with a hiss.

This was it, today he was going to wrestle an angel down and claim him for his own. He thought back to when he had tackled Lilith, and the rough claim he had made on her in the center for demons. The officer had congratulated him on a fine catch, she was and then told him of others that had tried but failed to claim her. Some of them had to be carried out, and others had just given up. He had smirked as he lead her out of the center, and he felt pride when he would show her off to his friends, even his father had been impressed, now this time he wondered if his angel would make his parents proud of him.

Angels had an advantage that demons did not have, they had wings and they could fly. He grabbed the stun gun that hung on the wall and walked to the door, it wouldn't hurt the angels it would leave them momentarily stunned and allow him to claim them, but he had to hurry as the angels had a great recovery time. The door opened and Dean looked up at the largest trees that were surrounding the area in the cage. He could see some of the smaller angels looking weary at him. He didn't want them; he wanted one that wouldn't break so easily, he wanted one that would fight back.

With a smile, he walked deeper into the forest of trees.

_Okay there you have it, told you that it was just plain wrong lol… leave a review please if you liked it. It's a little different than what I write and I wanted to give this type a try, never wrote one like this, Thanks for reading, and more to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well I did warn you guys, lol glad you liked it, got two reviews and thank you so much for them._

_A little information on the story…Rated M for a reason…_

_Angels and Demons are regulated by the government, for every human there is an angel and demon counterpart, basically sex slave, yep you heard right. John and Mary are still alive, Sam is nineteen and has a demon named Ruby, Dean is twenty-one and has a demon named Lilith and is about to claim an angel…_

_Now most people when they claim a demon, their parents buy them a house for their very own. And the government gives them enough money to keep demons satisfied for one year… _

_Enjoy the second chapter…hopefully anyway…_

_The claiming of an angel_

_Part two_

The angel center in Kansas was smaller than the demon center, as for some odd reason his hometown was one of the largest supernatural center for the United States. The only one that could compare was deep with in France. Many of the angels were shipped from California to other states and also countries around the world. The angels that came from out side the states were considered extremely dangerous and would have to be put down or sent back as they were too unstable to be considered slaves.

Dean had heard of one such angel, when he had arrived he had killed two shipping guards and almost escaped, but many had shot at him and finally he went down. It had taken his father a long time to claim him and to train him.

Lucky for Michael that his father had taken him, or he would have been put down, but thanks to his father Michael lived with them and they all seem happy together, his father had given Alistair back to the demon center when he had married Mary. Alistair had tried to fight, but Michael being what he was, beat him so severely that Alistair was basically comatose when the control officer came to take him away.

Dean stayed low, he could see many female angels in the trees, he considered having two female slaves, but he ultimately let that thought go, he had Lilith he didn't need another female. They would constantly fight for dominance and he would have to step in. He didn't want that hassle. As he walked deeper in the man made forest he saw that some of the male angels drinking at a stream, he crouched low and started creeping to them. He winced when he stepped on a stick and it made a sharp snap as it broke.

Ten male angels that had stop for water, jerked towards him and hissed as their wings spread for flight. He aimed at one as it was about to lift off, he mentally gave himself a pat on the back when the gun stunned one sending it back about fifteen feet from the water. The other angels flew away leaving the other one lying on the ground.

As Dean got closer, the angel got up with his wings flared, he could see the angel's eyes and he was momentarily stunned with how blue they were. He could see the angel about to leap and he threw down the gun and tackled the angel. They rolled on the ground, fighting, now Dean knew that with Lilith he had to strip the tattered cloth that covered her body before he could claim her, but angels were bare, no clothes for him to rip off, but holding one down was a lot harder than demons.

He struggled with the angel, every time he had a chance to claim the angel, he would turn and the fight would start again. He bite at the angel's neck, it was a temporary claim and it would be up to the type of angel, whether it would effect them. This one seem stunned when this happened and it gave Dean the chance to lay his claim. As he undid his pants and brought his dick out, the angel had seen it and the fight started again. Dean didn't want to hurt this angel, but as he reared back with his fist and he hit the side of the angels head and the angel was knocked to the ground.

As he sunk in, the angel reared back with a scream. Dean clinched his eyes shut as the piercing pain hit him. The only other defense the angels had besides their wings were the sounds of their scream, but he held on and then the angel stopped as Dean thrust in. He smiled when he heard the angel whimpered a little.

It only took a few minutes for the angel to reach its peek and then it collapsed to the ground with Dean still rocking. He pulled out as he felt himself nearing completion. He came all over the back of the angel; he sat back as he watched some of his semen cover the angel's wing he knew that it was over.

"Gotcha now my angel, now let's get a good look at you." Dean said as he turned the angel over. He knew that the color of his eyes, but only that since he was too busy fighting one. He noted that the blue eyes were glazed over as the angel had just been taken. The he ran his fingers through the coal black hair that was sticking up at all angles. He would need a light hair cut and then his wings groomed before he was dropped off.

He reached into his back pocket and secured the collar around the angel's neck. It would tell the officers which one was his. He would leave the controller with them to help with the delivery. The collar was designed to bring the angel to the controller, and it needed a code entered into the remote to unlatch the collar and he was the only one that knew the code.

He stood up and then he noticed that the angel was slightly thin, he would have to deal with that when the angel was home with him. He ran his hands along the wings and they shuddered a little making the man moan a little.

"Its okay sweetness, I will make you moan like that some more when your home with me." Dean righted his clothes and walked back to the door. It opened automatically for him, and shut quickly. Chuck waited for him outside the room.

"Well I see we have a success story, congratulations Mr. Winchester," Chuck said taking the remote from Dean. "Your angel will be cleaned and given all his shots, anything special you would like, any tattoos or piercing?"

"No, I will pierce him if I want, but I would like his hair cut and his wings groomed, and make sure that he doesn't enjoy it, but do not hurt him, if he comes to me, with a fear of his wings being touched I will report the treatment." Dean said as Chuck looked at him.

"I can personally vouch that his wings will be treated with the utmost care, but it will be impersonal, he will love your touch. Your father was called, he is waiting for you in the lobby, and your angel will be with you no later than two days perhaps sooner." Chuck said as he walked out them the door.

John stood with a smile on his face as Dean walked up to him. He slapped his son on the back. "So, tell me about the angel." John said as they got on the road. Dean thought back to the angel he had claimed.

"Well he is a little skinny, but that is to be expected, he had black hair and blue eyes, he broke easier that I thought he would, I'll just have to see when I get him home." Dean said as his daddy nodded in approval. When they arrived back at Dean's house it was dark and the lights in the living room were on, but he had them set to come on.

"I'll tell your mother the good news and I leave you alone with your demon, but she will want the whole story in the morning." Dean nodded as he got out of the car. "Oh and call Sam, it seems that his demon is being a little defiant, he may need your help, he told me that he wanted you first to see if you could help, if not he would call me or mom to help." Dean nodded again; Sam was always having problems with Ruby, he gave her too much freedom.

As Dean entered the living room he went upstairs to check on Lilith and found her sleeping a little, but would occasionally moan and leak a little. He checked the bucket and saw that it was half full, it would have wait as he was hungry. He walked out hearing a small whimper as he closed the door. Going down stairs he was about to open the fridge only to have the phone ring.

"Hello?" Dean started and he stopped hearing the frantic voice of his brother. "I told you that you had to use it. Okay, okay calm down, I'll be there in a few, hey cook me something I'm starved. Yeah I'll tell you about it when I get there." he checked on his demon once more and woke her when he pulled the dildo out. She gave a shuttering sigh and Dean unhooked her and she fell limply against him. He knew that she would be sleepy so he locked her in her cage that was had a small pallet and she collapsed on it and was asleep before he had the lock placed.

"Good girl, now I will return after I deal with Sammy's demon." Dean said as he locked up the second lock. He grabbed her controller and set it to stun if she was to get too worked up with him being gone. He went for a shower and when he got out he saw that she hadn't moved at all. He sat up the video and tuned his watch to it. It would give him a view of her and it would alert him if the controller was used.

Sam glanced out as he heard his brother's car pull up. He opened the door in relief as he heard Ruby bang herself on the door of the cage that he had just managed to put her in. "Thank god you're here, dude she is going to hurt herself if she keeps this up." Sam said as Dean walked threw the door, he nodded when he heard all the ruckus coming from her cage.

"How many time have I told you to keep the damn collar on her, she does this constantly on you and you never learn." Dean said as he snatched the collar off the coffee table.

Sam followed his brother to Ruby's cage and they both heard her hiss as she saw Dean coming closer, Sam may have gotten her all by himself, but Dean suspected it was more of her wanting out of the center than anything.

"Now, now you little shit, play nice and maybe Dean will get you something to play with, what do you say?" Dean said as he saw Ruby back up to the far wall of her cage. He nodded to Sam and he waited for Sam to unlock the cage. He saw Ruby's eyes turn black as she heard the lock unlock and she went for it, Dean grabbed her roughly by the hair and slammed her down on the floor while he threw the collar at Sam. He held her down kicking and clawing screaming all the while as Sam latched the collar on her.

"Back away!" Sam screamed and Dean let go as Sam pushed the button and a small electric shock had Ruby screaming out clutching the collar with both hands trying to tear it off. But as the last shock built up she stopped and just went limp.

Dean nodded and Sam lifted her up, as they moved to the bedroom just off from the kitchen, they would have to keep a close eye on her the entire time they would be eating. They placed Ruby on her side bed and locked her down with chains. She was spread eagle on the bed and Dean walked over to her dresser and pulled out all the equipment needed to get Ruby to calm down.

"When was the last time you fucked her good and proper?" Dean asked as Sam flinched.

"It's been awhile, I've been helping Jess with her demon, so I guess I have been neglecting her, which will never happen again," Sam said as he looked down at Ruby.

"Well that was your problem, when you leave for a long period of time, she gets antsy and wants some fun time," Dean rolled his eyes as Ruby came to, she struggled for a few minutes, but was unable to move from the sigils on the chains. Dean preferred ropes for his demon and had all his blessed by the family preacher and then had the ends bathed in holy water, his demon could break out of those for anything.

"Hey calm down," Dean said slapping Ruby a little, "Were going to make you all better, just you wait and see." he said as Sam handed him the jar of cream, he would have like Sam to do this, but his brother had a weak stomach and could never really do this on his own. As he lathered the cream on his hands he told Sam to leave the room.

Sam of course didn't want to leave and when he saw that Dean was touching his demon and making her scream he left claiming the food he was cooking had to be stirred. "Now that Sammy is out of the room, let's see what you need." Dean said looking over all the equipment. He knew that Sam only bought the best as they had been raised to do, their slaves meant something to his family, especially after his mother's were killed. She practically shoved the respect down their throats.

Sam sat at the table just looking down and would occasionally flinch when he heard Ruby moan out loud, he was a horrible master, and he knew that he wouldn't get an angel, not like Dean had. He jumped when Ruby screamed and then Dean walked out wiping his hands on a towel, Sam looked over in the room and saw that Ruby was arching her back and clawing at the chains with her eyes tightly closed, only to drop down and pant through the ball gag that Dean had placed in her mouth.

Dean washed his hands at the sink and threw the towel in the washing machine; Sam would have to wash all the cream out by hand before really washing it. "Smells good Sammy, soup?" Dean asked as Sam got up and started to bring the bowls out.

"Tomato rice, I know you love that, just me saying thanks I guess." Sam said as he ladled the soup into the bowls.

"Great that hunt made me starved," Dean said as he smelled the soup when Sam put the bowl in front of him. They both were seated and about to start eating when they heard Ruby starting to moan again. "So Jess finally got her demon," Dean asked as Sam nodded.

"Yeah, Brady or something, he is actually pretty tame for a demon, he is gentle with her." Sam said taking a bite. He liked the soup okay but the way he made it, it seemed bland.

"Well tell her I said congratulations, it is fun for the first week, getting to know them, but Sam please don't neglect your own, see what she has to go through to get some attention from you?" Dean said as he nodded in the direction of the bedroom.

Sam nodded. "Hey when is your angel going to be delivered, anything special you getting done to him?"

"Na, if I want something done I do it myself, I am actually going to go to the slave store for some toys for him, if you want to come and help me pick some stuff out I'll come and get you." Dean said as he moped up some of the remains of his soup with his bread.

"Sure sounds like fun, maybe I can pick up some new toys for Ruby while I'm there." Sam said looking back at the room, Ruby was arching again and he smiled, she seems to be calming down now. He would still have to lash her after Dean left, but after all this, she would enjoy it, it was a lot better than the control officers have at her. The last time he did, she couldn't pleasure him with out her crying due to hurting. They had a way with making demons obey their masters.

"Okay well I got to get home, Lilith should be awake by now, poor little thing was exhausted after I came back." Dean checked his watch to see Lilith sitting up on her pallet just hugging her knees, while rocking back and forth. Sam gave him a carryon with some soup for him to give her and then with one last check on Ruby and seeing her juices on the bed he left the house, hopefully by midnight Sam would be able to comfort her better.

When Dean reached home he went right for the cage and opened it he left it unlocked and waved the bowl of soup and left to go to the kitchen. When Lilith was ready she would come out on her own. He didn't have to wait long.

Dean smiled when she came in. He patted his lap and he noticed that she had put on another dress, this one was red, and it fit her perfectly. As she came over he undid his pants and pushed them down, his dick was hard and in a perfect position for her to sink down on. He had placed the soup in front of him and had a large spoon ready. As she hitched up her dress he could see she was wet for him and she sank down with a small hiss and picked up the spoon. As she ate he would occasion twist his hips making her drop the spoon and grab the table.

After she was finished he had pushed and started to get up, he grabbed her legs and hoisted her up into his arms. He walked them back to the bedroom and hooked her to the ropes he had laying around. Going to the dresser he picked a butterfly vibrator and strapped it in to place. He also grabbed some anal beads and inserted them all the way until she had tears coming out from the pleasure.

Then he pushed in again and as he fucked her he pushed the button for the butterfly and then twisted the beads and he stopped his pushing and just watched as she rode him as hard as she could. He pushed her off of him as he felt his climax start to take over and she fell to the other side of the bed, she had come several times already, but Dean wasn't done with her yet.

He got up and just watched her writher around humping the bed and crying out. He left her too it while he went to fetch some condoms from the medicine cabinet. He didn't want to sire any children, but he hated these things so he was extra careful and only when he wanted a long night did he use them.

As he entered he could tell she had just orgasm and she was starting on another one again, if the sweat on her face and hair was any inclination. He lined himself up again and slide in making her arch as the butterfly teased her. She screamed and he loved it when she did that.

When it was midnight and he was so worn out from the day's activities, he put Lilith back into her cage and just about the time he laid back down his phone rang. Picking it up, he saw it was a text from the center. He smiled when the message said that his angel was ready and would be delivered tomorrow. He could deal with that, he hoped it would be later in the day; he still had shopping to do. But if the angel came in the morning he had a cage that he could put him in. All houses came with two cages nowadays so he wasn't worried.

He slept peacefully, lulled to sleep by his demon's breathing…

_Okay did you like that chapter, hope so, frankly I blushed through the whole typing. In the next chapter we'll get to see how Cas reacts to Dean and his new environment and also with Lilith, well review if you see any mistakes. Thanks for reading, and more to come…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well here is the next chapter, got five review last chapter, which scares me a little, I know that it is weird and disturbing story, but some of the fics that I have read on this site would make what I am writing seem kind of tame. Believe me…lol._

_But know you know the universe that I have created here so I won't bore you with writing it all over again, this chapter is not as long as the last one, which my friend says was fantastic, I think she wants to write her own fic and when she does, watch out, if you think that this is weird, remember she gave me the idea…:o but anyway, like I said this chapter isn't as bad. Lot less toys are involved, I did say less, there is still some toys, and it is not as graphic…_

_Also, I found this site Adult Fanfiction and wow, maybe I should just put this fic there instead of here. well see, if it gets much worse then I probably will, I would hate to lose my stories, I like them, but I have a very creepy imagination as you can see, some of it scares me. _

_But enough about all that, on to the story, all mistakes are mine, due to the fact that I don't have a beta, really don't know how to find one…_

_The Claiming of an angel_

_Part three…_

Dean was on his way to the slave shop with Sammy sitting beside him. He had called the angel center early and was told that his angel would be ready at two pm, so he wasn't worried. It was nine when he left; he had made sure that Lilith was secure in her cage. He knew that she knew that something was up and she had been on edgy all morning, it was nothing that Dean hadn't dealt with before. So he had just chained her to her walls of her cage and had plenty of toys for her to play with. He had even been nice and threw in a small rodent for her to eat. After that he had left, not really wanting to see her eat it.

"So how was Ruby last night after I left?" Dean asked as he looked over at his brother, Sam shrugged.

"Well she was tired after all that, and plus the lashing made her more exhausted, she was fairly compliant this morning, she accepted me and I admit I was a little rough with her, but she didn't seem to mind." Sam said as Dean smiled.

"See this is what I meant, just give her some everyday and she will not rebel so much." Dean said as he pulled into the slave shop.

Because Kansas was such a hot spot for demons, these shops had more demon toys than angels, so Dean ordered some on-line as well as choosing some from the angel toy section which was limited.

"Hey Sammy, what do you think?" Dean said as he held up an anal plug with an attached vibration cock sleeve. Sam nodded his approval and then looked down and saw something he just had to have.

"You think Ruby would like this?" Sam asked holding up a double headed dildo.

"Lilith loves hers; I had her use it just yesterday." Dean said as he strolled down the cream isle, his demon was running low on hers so he picked up some more for her and then found some cream for angels and he grabbed that one as well.

"Huh, for males it has an attachment, you have to…" Dean stopped as he read; as Sam looked over he saw a huge smile on his brother's face.

"Oh man I have to get this." Dean said as he looked at all the stuff he had collected, not much, but it would do for the time being, well at least until the other stuff he had placed on order came.

"Well I have all the stuff I need for now, let's head on back, I need to clean Lilith and get her ready." Sam nodded and they both headed to the register. They left the shop and Dean dropped Sam off at his house, Dean drove with record speed back to his house.

As he entered he saw that his house was completely clean and his mother was standing in the kitchen. "Oh Dean, I just heard!" Mary said as she hugged Dean. Dean smiled as he hugged her back.

"Oh it seems just like yesterday that you had just gotten Lilith, and now look at you, a man with an angel on the way. It makes a mother proud." Mary said as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. Dean just hugged her harder.

"Well, I set the roast in the crockpot low, should be done around six, remember if you need anything just call and I will be over to help, you're still coming over today right?" she asked and Dean nodded as Mary left. He shifted as he heard Lilith scream out as she had been in the cage for…he looked at his watch, flinching he realized that she had been in there for over three hours. It was twelve and he had two hours to get her ready.

Walking up the stairs he walked into his room and saw that his demon was still lying on her pallet with her arms and legs held by ropes. He unlocked the door and walked in. He witnessed her arch one more time before he pulled out the vibrator.

"There, there sweetie, it's time to get you clean, sweetness is coming and I want you to be nice and smelling good." He said as he pulled her up by her arms. She struggled a little because she knew what the bath meant. A full cleaning, he knew that she would be testy, especially when the water touched her. He didn't want to fight her, but she had to be clean. So he grabbed her by the collar and her hair and dragged her to the bathroom.

Dean grabbed the leash and attached it to her collar and he placed the other hook to the eyelet he had installed there. As she struggled more he pulled out various sponges and the enema. He grabbed her and turned her to the wall and pushed her up against it. Lifting her dress he grabbed the bottle and shoved it up as far as it could go and she winced as he squeezed until the bottle was empty.

When he was finished he lowered his pants and pulled himself out and entered her. The scream she let loose would have made him proud, but he was too busy pushing in and out. He managed to pull out when he heard her stomach give a loud gargle and he placed her on the toilet and the leash was just long enough to make her lean over a little.

As she was busy on the toilet he started filling the tub with hot water. He put a rose smelling bath gel into the water and waited for her to finish up. When she was done he placed her in the bath. She failed a little but he held her down and redid the leash to the other eyelet attached to the bathroom wall. He bounded her hands and legs and then left her for a few minutes to get the rest of his gear. When he returned she was a little better having gotten use to the water. Dean knew that demons hated water, as holy water could hurt them. He used the washcloth and cleaned her inside and out. Finishing her off by brushing her teeth he walked her to the dryer and set it to high. Her hair flowed in the air and he saw the water droplets fly off her body.

When she was all dry, Dean pulled her to the counter and bent her over. He kneeled down and stuck his finger inside her and pulled out, tasting the rose flavor he smiled and got back up, after dressing her, he checked his watch, it was now one and he had to get her down stairs. Knowing the centers like he did, they were always early.

Lilith was much calmer after her bath and she went willingly to the living room and then leaned against the wall as Dean leashed her to it, he put on a harness around her middle and he leashed it also. Her legs were secured to the wall by robes. He sat watching tv while Lilith stayed put, he could here her whine a little and he was half hard by the time he heard the truck pull in. He got up when a knock sounded at the door.

Chuck greeted him and Dean invited him in. "Seems your demon looks well, she looks happy and healthy, I hope that your angel will be well cared for like she is." Dean nodded when Chuck handed him the paper work.

Chuck waved the truck and Dean watched as it backed up to the front door, Chuck jumped slightly when Lilith hissed as she could feel an angel near. Dean looked over at her with a smile, walking over to her; she looked down as he kneeled beside her.

"Everything will be fine, sweetness is here, you'll show him what I like won't you, just like the good little bitch you are." Lilith nodded a little as he said that. She still would hate the angel. But that was a given, demons and angels hated each other for a reason.

"Okay he's ready." Chuck said as he nodded to the door, the handlers were ready, all of them standing on each side of the truck. Dean stood and griped Lilith by her shoulders and got her standing as well.

The door opened and Dean smiled as his angel was escorted in, his wings were bound but that was normal, Dean smacked Lilith as she snarled, causing the angel to back up a little, obvious the angel had never seen a demon before.

"Hello sweetness, my name is Dean and I am your owner," the angel just looked at Dean blankly causing Dean to look over at Chuck. "Does he have a name? Can he speak?" Chuck shrugged; they said their goodbyes and Chuck left. "Well then I will have to give you a name, let's see what it will be."

Lilith had grown quiet, she squinted a little at the angel, she tugged at Dean's shirt, he leaned over and she whispered something in his ear.

Dean perked up as she whispered the angel's name. "Castiel?" the angel jerked his head up, but immediately lowered it again. "Well that is a weird name for you; I'll just call you Cas." Dean nodded to himself and went over to grab the leash, Castiel bulked at the leash and Dean snagged him by the collar and forced him down to the ground, the angel tried to fight, but Dean managed to get the controller and activate a small dose of medicine that was given to angels, it was injected from his collar.

Lilith flinched as the angel screamed out, but Dean caught his lips with his hand effectively stopping the scream. He didn't want his demon in pain just yet. As the meds started Cas went limp. Dean attached the leash and dragged the angel up stairs, he came back down after securing him in his cage, he grabbed Lilith and placed her in her cage.

He sat down on the bed and just looked at both of the cages; he smiled when he saw that his angel was moving once more. His angel had a great recovery time, for that he was grateful. He looked at his clock and swore, he was supposed to meet Sam at their parent's house, just like they always did. He walked over to Lilith's cabinet and came back with her toys, he could be gone for several hours and he didn't want to come home to find her in a mess. Not after he just got done cleaning her.

She whimpered as she saw what he had, but lowered herself to the cot anyway. He pulled one leg out and tied it up, he then tied up her hands leaving her chest to rest comfortably on the pallet. First the cream was rubbed and then the dildo was put in place as was the butt plug that he had just bought for her. She moaned as he switched them both on. Getting up he gave her a critical eye and then nodded to himself when he was done.

He walked out of her cage after placing a small bowl underneath her; he didn't want a mess to clean up and then walked over to his angel's cage. "Well Cas, seems that your last, would you like to moan like she is, or would you prefer to just be chained down and left that way?" Cas looked over to the other cage and winced as he saw the position the demon was in, he didn't know what to think, and it wasn't as if he had a choice now, he was the slave to this man, he had to obey.

"Okay then, let me see what I have." Dean said as he walked over to the bag, he routed around for a minute and saw the cream, he glanced back at the angel, he decided not to use it, he wanted his angel comfortable before he started using it, so a simple lubricate would have to do, walking back to the cage he saw that the angel had turned away and was watching the demon buck a little, Dean smiled at that. It would seem that Cas liked to watch.

Opening the cage he walked in and Cas looked over at him and backed up all the way to the back. Which was perfect as that was where the chains were. He quickly turned the angel had him in the chains; both legs were secure as was his arms and hands. He bent down and fingered him a little, and then lubed him up, he heard the angel whimper as he touched inside.

"Oh there it is, wow you guys are just like humans huh, well then I'll just aim for that spot. Hey from this spot you can watch Lilith as she has fun." Dean smiled when he saw that Cas looked over at his demon. He looked at the clock again and knew he had to hurry. He placed the butt plug and then reached around and placed the cock sleeve, as he switched it on his angel moaned and then Lilith echoed with one of her own. He placed a bucket to catch everything.

Dean knew that if he stayed to long he would not be able to walk away; he was getting hard just from listening to it all. How his parents dealt with this he didn't know, maybe he should ask them when he went over. Getting out of the cages he set both controllers to stun and did up the video, he went once more to check the cages and then walked down stairs, after checking the crockpot he turned it down to warm and then checked the rest of the house.

He locked up and left both of his slaves to have fun, he knew that they would feel better when he returned and frankly he was proud of Lilith, she didn't fight as hard as he thought she would, neither did Cas. All and all it had been a very good day.

_Well this is all I have for this chapter, see I told you that it wasn't as bad, and really I am having fun writing this, of course I had help, Mage was very kind to talk to me over the phone and gave me some helpful hints, I seriously think that she needs a little help, or get laid…lol, but as always review, hopefully I will get them, they give me the will to move on with this story_

_More to come, and thanks for reading _

_Meriadeth_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter, okay since Mage is going home for the holidays I shall leave her alone, but she promised to read this. This chapter I did all on my own, which isn't saying much. _

_So you know the basics, and let you get to reading, thanks for the review and the alerts. _

_Claiming of an angel_

_Part Four…_

Castiel had of course no experience with this type of pleasure, only when the claiming had anyone touched him this way. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He had lost count of the orgasms he had, and he had lost count of how many the demon had had, but he knew that she liked the fact that he was watching. He couldn't help but watch as her leg would jerk and then seeing the liquid coming out of her.

"Why are you watching me?" Lilith asked breathlessly, Castiel was momentary startled as he had thought she wouldn't ever talk to him.

"I do not know," Castiel replied back just as breathless, he could feel the vibrating sleeve working as his dick jumped, he closed his eyes as the plug started expanding and pressing at his bundle of nerves. He whimpered as his dick leaked, he couldn't stop the feeling as his orgasms took over and his hips bucked. His fingers flexed against the chain holding on tight as the feeling past and another wave of pleasure started again.

Opening his eyes again he watched as Lilith struggled through yet another orgasm, "You should keep to yourself…he might like you're…curiosity now…but he might stop it…" she had to stop as her hips jerked again and her hands gripped the sheets of her pallet and moaned loudly only to keep herself from screaming. She knew better than to scream, because the controller was set to vocal and if she screamed too loudly it would stun her.

She could hear the chains slap against the wall as the angel struggled through yet another orgasms.

As Dean pulled into his parent's driveway, he couldn't help the fact that he wanted to turn around and go home and spend sometime with his slaves, Lilith was a beauty and now that Castiel had joined in he wondered what it would be like for him to watch the two go at it.

"Hello mom." Dean said as he walked into his parent's house, he had been raised here and he still missed it. He nodded to Sammy who was sitting on the couch watching something on the tv. He didn't see his dad anywhere, but then he heard Michael moan a little, then he knew.

Mary looked up to the ceiling and then smiled. "Your father is just getting Michael ready for tonight, he seemed a little off balance this morning, and he might be coming down with something." His mother didn't seem too concerned, but Dean wanted to avoid his father's angel, if he was ill he didn't want to bring it back and give it to his.

"Hey how did your angel act when he was dropped off, did Lilith start trying to dominate him?" Sam asked as he looked over at Dean. There father had joined them and then their mother had called dinner. John and Mary both looked up at Sam's question.

"Na, well she did hiss at him, but that was all, she seems kind of depressed, I think that I have been so preoccupied with getting Cas and then him coming home earlier that I don't know, she was testy this morning, but she seems to accept him." Dean said as he took a bite of meatloaf.

"Yeah I remember when Alistair met Michael for the first time; I thought that the house wouldn't survive. I had to show a lot of force with those two." John said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh my yes, Rachel sweet little thing she was, was totally scared when she first laid eyes Azazel, poor little thing, may the gods bless her and keep her safe." Mary said looking up with bright eyes. Dean felt for her, he couldn't imagine watching Lilith kill Cas, like his mother had watched Azazel kill Rachel.

As Dean and Sam got ready to leave, John came up to them. "Sons, I have something that I want to ask, now tell me if you think that I am crazy," Dean and Sam looked at each other then nodded. "I was thinking of getting your mother an angel or a demon for her birthday, now the center for demons said that I can get her reapplied, but I need three people to sign in good faith,"

John stopped talking as Mary came in to get something, smiling at her boys then walking upstairs. "Now I can't sign for it since I don't have a demon anymore, but Bobby said he would as he still has his. Sam can't sign because he has had Ruby for only a year, they need two years experiences, so Dean what do you think? Will you sign for this?"

Dean thought about it and then nodded, his mother has been with out a slave for twenty-two years, "Sure dad, I'll sign, she needs one, are you going to try to find Azazel again?"

"Unfortunately, he was killed when he returned to the center," John said, he had told Mary this when he found out, but never told the boys that.

"Oh well, just call when you need me up there, she is great with Lilith in the mornings that I have to work, but I would get it for her birthday since it's just around the corner." Dean said. After a hug to his father and Sam and a goodbye to his mother Dean left.

When he returned home he walked to his bedroom door and just paused there to listen, he smiled when he heard his angel moan out with his demon echoed with a moan herself. He walked in and both of them jerked a little as they heard the door closed.

"Hello my sweetness, are you having fun?" Dean asked his angel; though Castiel didn't say anything he just started rocking back and forth leaning heavily as if his legs had been turned to jelly.

"And you sweetie, are you having as much fun as the angel here?" Dean asked opening her cage. Lilith nodded a little and breathed heavily when Dean released her from her position. "Come here, I think that I want to show sweetness a taste of what is to come, would you like that?" he asked as he pulled the toys from her body.

He gently pulled her over to the bed, restraining her down. Then went to the angel and brought him over, but refused to move the toys from him. He sat Castiel down in a chair that was directly in front of the bed, and strapped him down.

Castiel was too tired to really fight when his hands were strapped and then his legs. His collar was also leashed and was tided tightly to the top of the chair. He tested for a minute then closed his eyes as the pressure from him sitting caused the vibrating plug to shift deeper into him.

"There we go, no, no keep those beautiful eyes opened." Dean ordered, he slapped at Castiel, and he smiled when the angel opened his eyes, "There now, keep them opened for me huh?" he walked back to the bed and placed some nipple clamps on her and then turned her to where she was on top of him. Just about the time he entered her, he heard his angel moan again and the scraping of the chair as he arched.

Lilith squealed when he roughly entered her, tugging on the nipple clamps as if to get her started. As she bounced on his lap he would touch her anus and then he pushed three fingers in as she withered with the pleasure coming from all sides.

Castiel would blink rapidly, but he mostly kept his eyes opened and if he didn't have the plug inside him, or have the sleeve vibrating around his cock he knew that he would be playing with himself, he had only seen the mating of angels, he had never seen this type of sex, this was pure lust.

He was confused when Dean stopped his demon and flung her off of his body and then sat up breathing heavily as he pulled Lilith's head down and forced his dick into her mouth and he could see that she was about to choke as she arched her back and flailed a little with her hands, but couldn't do much when they were held as they were.

Dean gave a final sigh as his cum spilled into his demon's mouth. Lilith swallowed knowing she would get a lashing if she spit it out. "Well now I think its dinner time for you two," Dean said as he unlatched Lilith, but brought a leash over and attached it to her collar. Next he went over and undid the restraints on the angel and pulled the toys from him, with all the coming the angel had did, the sleeve was soaked and he sampled a little.

It was slightly spicy, and musky, as to Lilith's, which tasted slightly sweet and sulfuric. He collected the bowls and put the contents in separate jars, he had plans to use them later.

"Come now my beauties, time for food." He grabbed Lilith's leash with one hand and then Castiel's with the other, he walked them down to the kitchen and he noticed that Casitel nose flared when the smell of the roast cooking. Putting them both on chairs he hooked the leash to the bottom to keep them sitting.

He grabbed a raw roast and started chopping up the meat, and then he put it on a plate. He then went to the crockpot and pulled the lamb out. It fell apart and if he wasn't so full from dinner he would have ate some himself. He walked over with both plates and let his slaves eat. He could tell that Lilith was starved as she ate quickly; Castiel on the other hand ate slowly as if to savor it.

Dean knew that the centers only fed the angel and demons what they needed to survive, and he was pleased that Cas loved the meat his master had given him. He sat at the head of the table and when Lilith was done he opened his pants and beckoned her over. As she hitched up her dress and climbed on he could tell that she was grateful for the food as she rode him. He smiled when he saw Castiel squirm on his chair as he would steal quick glances at them as they fucked.

As he jerked Lilith off of him, he saw that Castiel was done eating. He looked at the plate and saw that the entire roast was gone. "Good boy, now it's your turn. But I don't want to do it down here, so we'll go upstairs." He stood up and grabbed both leashes and pulled them upstairs.

Castiel was placed on the bed and Lilith went to her place at the bottom, but he pulled her over to the side so he could keep a firm grip on her. Cas was restrained and Dean pulled the cream out.

"This is my first time and I know that it is your first time so I will be gentle, just like I was with her." Dean said as he read the instructions on the jar of cream, he grabbed the attachment. It was like an enema tip. He twisted the cap and replaced it with the applicator tip and then lubricated the top. Turning Cas over to where his stomach rested on the bed, he pulled the angel's hips up to where his knees took most of the weight.

With his chest to the bed and his ass up in the air, Cas jumped a little when he felt the tip enter, then he felt a warmth and then he felt a shockwave of pleasure and his cock stiffened almost painfully. His eyes leaked with tears at the pleasure he was feeling and he moved his hands out and lifted to where he was on his hands and knees.

Dean watched all this and was pleased when the instructions said instant pleasure, and he could tell that it was working, Cas was rutting around on the bed. He grabbed a medium sized dildo from Lilith's cabinet and then positioned it. As he pushed it in Cas's arms refused to hold him up and he fell forward. As Dean picked up speed the angel's hips started moving, he glanced at Lilith and he could see the envy in her eyes.

He stopped for a minute and grabbed Lilith and picked her up and placed her in her cage, he knew that she would hate it, but he needed some time to work on Cas. She gripped his arm, pleading with her eyes for him not to lock her in the cage, but he managed to undo the grip and walked out. Lilith grabbed the bars and snarled, causing Dean to hit them making her back up.

He went back to moving the dildo in and out of his angel and he reached around to feel the angel's cock which was still hard. He wanted to see if his angel could work his way to release with just the feeling of the dildo. And sure enough after about fifteen minutes of Castiel moaning and panting, he came with just the feeling of the dildo alone.

"Good boy, I would love to work with you some more tonight, but I have to work in the morning, paperwork won't do themselves you know." Dean said as he put Castiel back into his cage. He looked in on Lilith and sighed as she looked over at him with sadness.

"Oh sweetie, I'll play with you in the morning before work okay?" he said even though he knew that it would be a fast one. His mother would make her happy, he wondered what his mother would do to Cas, he had heard stories of her being more gentle with Rachel than with Azazel. He hoped that she would be a little tougher with Castiel. he would hate for him to expect what she did more than him.

As he lay down he turned to see that the angel was bedding down on his pallet, Lilith was already lying down. He smiled when he drifted off to sleep.

_I don't think I should write what Mary will do, but Dean does have to work and someone has to watch his slaves, and since they are not allowed out of the house, they will have to deal with him being gone…_

_Thanks for reading and more to come…please Review, they help get the chapters out faster, although with Christmas coming up, and I have to type up some chapters for my other fics, I will have to update when I can. Next chapter should be out in two days. _

_Meriadeth_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay Another Chapter, Mage has returned and boy does she have ideas, although she has told me to start wrapping this story up, so I can start on her next story, Jeez, I asked her to write one herself, but she said she just didn't have the time, and she can't type as fast of me. Yeah right, she is just a lazy ass…lol_

_So here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy…_

_Just a little warning, there maybe a little mpreg in this story, just whispering, tell me if you don't want it, and it won't happen…_

_The claiming of an angel_

Part five

Castiel woke to humming, at first he thought he was back at the center, as most of the female angels would hum for the first couple of hours of daylight. He kept his eyes closed, but then he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Panicking a little he attempted to sit up, but the restraints kept him where he was. Finally opening his eyes, he expected to see Dean leaning over him, but to his surprise it was a female, an older he could tell, she had just a bit of grey in her hair.

He whimpered as he felt something nudge against his ass, then he sucked in a breath as it slid right in, the feeling of fullness once again making him see stars, as he felt the plug hit his sensitive place he arched making the humming stop for a second only to start again. Then he felt something tight being place around his dick and at first he thought it was the sleeve, but then what ever was around his dick came around his ball sack.

"There, now all I have to do is place the belt on you and were done," the female said then he saw her fit something that looked like a belt around him and then between his legs. Then he heard the lock being closed. As soon as Castiel rose from the bed to see what the older female had done, she was out of the cage and left the door opened.

He crawled to the opening and looked out, he didn't see the female, but he did see Lilith walking out of the bathroom, he tired to back away before she saw him, but it was too late and she was walking toward him carrying something.

"Here," Lilith said as she handed over a bright blue robe, Castiel held it, it felt good, but he had no clue what to do with it. Lilith must have understood, because she helped him put it on. "There, now you can walk around,"

Castiel felt the material; it was so soft and smooth. When he went to thank her, she had already moved to the other side of the room. That was when he noticed that she also had the same thing on her, only red. "What is the purpose?" he called out only to get the attention of the older lady as she had just walked in.

"The purpose is for you not to get cold," Mary said as she waved the angel out of the cage. As Castiel walked out his legs felt like jelly as every movement he made the plug would nudge against his prostrate.

"You are free to move around the house, the backyard is completely shut in with wards all around, for you Castiel, your wings are still bound, so you can not fly, and even if they weren't the controller would have you back in seconds." Castiel touched the collar he was wearing, he remembered when the control officers had used it, he had been up in a tree when they had forced him down. The sudden drop had hurt.

"I must leave, my husband, Dean's father is taking me out today, and Dean said he would be checking up on you two from time to time." Mary said pointing to different camera's in the corners of the room, "He has them all over the house, he also has the master controller. So no funny stuff, food is already prepared down stairs," with that said Mary walked out.

Castiel and Lilith stared at each other as the door closed, then looked to the door when Mary came back in. "I almost forgot something, okay, brace yourselves." As she said this she hit the buttons on two controllers and both of them dropped to the floor, as their vibrators activated. Mary put the controllers in a drawer and locked them up.

Castiel withered on the floor as the plug vibrated cruelly against his prostrate, he could hardly breath as he felt his climax beginning, as soon as he was about to come he felt pain hit him and it felt as if someone had just taken a sledgehammer to his midsection.

Lilith was hanging on the side of the bed as she felt her climax starting and as she was about to let go a voice stopped her.

"Uh, uh, no, no, sweetie, do you dare, not until I say." It was Dean, Castiel knew he should have stood, but he was into much pain to do much of anything.

"Ah sweetness, I had mother place a band around you so couldn't come, if you do manage, I will lash you when I come home, this goes for you too Lilith, I know you can do it," with that Dean's voice silenced and they were alone.

Lilith struggled to her feet, when she thought she could walk she started for the door, Castiel had just managed to get to his knees when he saw the demon pause and hold her stomach while making whimpering noises, she was leaning heavily against the door when Castiel got to her.

"Is he always like this?" he asked as he helped her down the stairs, both of them pausing as the vibrators continued doing their jobs. Lilith nodded as they made it to the kitchen.

"I don't think I can eat right now," Castiel said as he leaned against the table. Food was the last thing on his mind right now.

"You must, if our master finds the food Mary sat out he will force us to eat." Lilith said as she struggled to eat. Castiel had just taken his first bite when the pain returned. He tired to squeeze his legs together, but the belt that was between them stopped him from putting to much pressure.

"Ignore it, it will get better as time passes, just don't think about it." the demon said she finished her food. Castiel looked at her strangely, how the hell was he going to do that, she probably could, seeing that she had been through this before, but he couldn't. He was going to ask her but she had left the room, he looked down at his still full plate, his appetite was gone as the wave of pleasure came with pain ending it.

This was going to kill him.

Dean looked at the monitor again and smiled, Lilith had already finished and Cas was still working on his food, he switched the monitor off again as Lisa walked in.

"Dean, you have a ten thirty with the board," when Dean looked confused she rolled her eyes. "Your father is taking your mother out, so he is not going to be in the office." Dean nodded, and Lisa carried on. "After that, your free, I imagine that you will be going home after that?" Dean smiled.

"Have you given any thought to my proposal?" Lisa asked as Dean stopped his reading and looked at her.

"Yes I have, and no I am sorry, I just got my angel and I am not willing to give up Lilith just yet." He said as Lisa looked away. Ever since Lisa found out that he was the bosses son she had been hounding him to find her as a wife, but Dean wasn't ready.

"I can make it good for you," Lisa said as she got down on her knees and crawled over to him, Dean wanted her to leave, but she had just reached his zipper and was pulling it down with her teeth, he felt him start to hardened, she moved his chair a little and crawled underneath the desk and pulled him up. He switched the monitor on and he saw that Cas was breathing heavily against the table. His food was half gone by now and he could see the sweat pouring off of him.

Switching the screen he sought to find Lilith and saw her arching her back with a silent scream, then he felt warmth wrap around his dick and he leaned his head back as Lisa deep throated him, he gripped the side of his chair. He hit the master controller and sent Lilith a little shock as a warning that he was indeed watching. He could see her jerk at the shock and bolted off her pallet. She ran from the room and he wondered if she had heard something that he didn't, he pulled away from the desk and away from the mouth, leaving Lisa stunned. "Cancel the board, I need to get home." Dean didn't say anything more as he rushed out of the room.

Lilith had heard screaming coming from the kitchen and she ran to see what was wrong, what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Castiel was openly weeping on the floor surrounded by his own cum. "Oh god, he will lash you." Lilith said as Castiel curled up into a ball still crying. He shook as another pulse of pleasure hit him and more cum shot out, Lilith didn't know what to do at this point, they both would get a lashing now, he had already caught her coming on her pallet, but this angel was a baby he didn't know better.

Castiel cried as he tried to clean up the mess he had made, but as soon as he cleaned one spot he would come, making the mess all over. He shook in fear when he heard the door slam open. Lilith looked down and flinched when he came again, this time in fear.

"Lilith, what the hell, get in your cage now!" Dean screamed when he came running into the kitchen. Castiel didn't look up as he felt Dean tower over him. He knew that Lilith had ran from the room. He was totally alone with Dean.

"Oh sweetness, it's okay, shhh don't cry, I should have never done this to you, I keep forgetting that your not use to this, don't worry though well get you there." Dean said as he helped Castiel stand. He was a little wobbly at first, but Dean had held him close and he felt safe. He was lead through living room and up the stairs, only falling once as he shook in orgasm. He wanted to beg Dean to take it out, but he was afraid. Soon they came to his cage and Dean had placed him on his pallet.

"Lilith, I'll be back, you will be punished for your lack of restraint." Dean said as he walked back out. Castiel was so tired, but he rose up when he heard that.

"Will you be alright?" Castiel asked the demon; Lilith had only shaken her head a little. She had been lashed before; it was nothing new, although she had never seen her master so pissed off before.

Dean stayed down stairs for a good solid hour; he wanted Lilith to be afraid. As he walked back in the room he saw his demon sitting as far away from the door as possible, he saw his angel sitting on the same side as Lilith, he wondered if left alone while he was at work would they become closer.

"Well now, are you ready to receive your punishment?" Lilith didn't say anything as he walked into her cage. She jerked a little when he grabbed her and turned her to the wall. There she felt the chastity belt loosen and then the vibrators removed from her body, then she was dragged out and placed in the chair. She was confused at first, she was expecting a lashing, but her hands were tied down as were her legs. Her head was strapped down and her eyelids were to be kept open by a thin mask that held them.

"There now, you will watch as I pleasure sweetness." Dean said as Lilith fought a little. He smiled when he saw Cas try to back up even more. He reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him from the cage.

Dean placed him on the bed to where his head was at the bottom, his arms and legs were tied to the bed posts by chains, he was ball gagged and the cock glove was placed on his dick, the band was removed as was the plug. He didn't want this to happen, not with Lilith watching, but he was strapped down and he couldn't move. Dean left for a minute and when he returned he had the cream that he had used on him last night. As he felt the tip enter him and then the warmness, he arched his back as his dick became hard.

He was turned to where he could see Lilith and he gave her an apologetic look. The sleeve was activated, and he saw that Dean was hard, and he had a plastic cover over his dick. He screamed when Dean entered him. He closed his eyes as he was rutted. Dean grabbed his head with his arm and forced his eyes opened and the look that Lilith was giving him was terrifying, he then realized that this was her punishment, she wasn't allowed to look away, she wasn't allowed to play with her self, she was forced to watch them having sex.

Soon though he started to feel his orgasm approach, and he had hoped that Dean would pull out, but as he bucked and arched as he came, he became scared, because Dean had yet to stop. His eyes leaked with tears as he was taken over and over again. He could see Lilith struggle, her face was red, yet she didn't say a word. Her hips would move every once in while, but that was it.

"See sweetness? It's not so bad is it?" Dean panted into his ear. Castiel looked back at Dean, his master was sweating and he looked a little wild, and he arched one final time and he breathed a sigh of relief that it was over.

He felt Dean getting off of him, and he saw him take Lilith and put her back into her cage, he was released and he was carried to his cage. Then he remembered no more as he passed out.

_Sorry about the Castiel torture, and then Lilith torture, but all slaves must obey their masters…_

_More to come and remember to review_

_Thanks for reading _

_Meriadeth_


	6. Chapter 6

_There is a little slash in this chapter, hope you enjoy…_

_The claiming of an angel _

_Part 6_

It has been three months since Castiel had come to slave for Dean Winchester; he had slowly become use to the ways of the house, and the way that his master ran it. When Dean was away at work, Castiel and Lilith had the run of the house, when he was home, they would still have the run of the house, but mostly it was Dean that took command of them for their nightly pleasure.

One day when Dean was away at work, his house had been broken into, the thieves had wanted Lilith as she was a very prized demon, but they both had worked together and forced the men to leave, some were probably never going to walk straight afterwards.

Dean had praised them for defending their home and gave them sweet bread and allowed Lilith to hunt for her own food, Dean had also been granted to bring his slaves with him to his mother's birthday bash, and they had even allowed Ruby to attend.

John had made the comment that his house was almost too full to keep everyone satisfied, but in the end Dean had chained Castiel and Lilith to his old bed in his old room and let them have their fun.

John had left Michael chained up as well, Sam had taken Ruby to his old room to have some fun. Mary had helped with Michael as per her husband's request, of course it was the only way to keep Mary out of the living room, but he couldn't keep her there once she heard the truck.

Chuck was there of course; to introduce Mary to her new angel, yes instead of a demon, John had gotten her a female angel. Anna was her name and Mary was over the moon for her. Dean had laughed at the look his mother had when Anna was escorted in, Sam had smiled. John had gotten an almost back breaking kiss from his wife as she jumped on him.

Sam was able to strongly contain Ruby, and he was getting ready to start his training to receive his angel, Mary had insisted that Dean and Sam spend the night, Dean had argued that the house was way too small for all of them, Mary just waved off his concerns.

As Mary got acquainted with Anna, and Dean had to admit that the sounds that the angel made, made him want to get his angel out and play with him. He wouldn't do that in front of his family though, so after Mary had locked Anna in her cage and Michael had been put away also, Dean had grabbed Castiel out of the chains and brought him downstairs, Lilith was sleeping as she was exhausted from all her orgasms she had had while they were partying.

Castiel smiled for the first time as Dean took him outside, if Dean's backyard was fortified then his father's was damn near impossible to get out. So Castiel was bent over the picnic table as Dean slid in, Castiel could tell that Dean was a little drunk, with all the sloppy rutting that they were having. But Dean had caught himself before he could climax inside of his angel.

When they had returned home it was Lilith standard appointment at the demon center. They were to insure that she was healthy and her mental state was still stable. So Castiel was not allowed out of his cage, until the center had come over to get her. He could hear Lilith scream as she was dragged out of the house, he wanted to help her, but he was currently chained and having too many orgasms to really do much of anything.

The toys that Dean had ordered finally came in; the rocking chair was by far the best toy that Cas had ever been in. When Dean had first tried it out it was with Lilith, Castiel had been angry and received his first lashing that night. But when it was his turn he was afraid at first, but he was rocked as the dildo pushed in and it would seem the more he rocked the faster the dildo had pushed into him.

So when Dean was rutting with Lilith he was almost always placed in the chair. It was a little impersonal, as he had wished it was his master cock that he was riding, but he was still coming as normal.

Five months had passed when Castiel went into his first heat. He didn't understand at first, he was sweaty all the time and he emitted a type of oil from his wings. Dean had played with his wings, and he had absolutely loved that part, he had backed away when Dean first touched his wings, he had shook with orgasm as Dean ran his hands through the feathers. After that Dean used them often.

When it was his turn for a six month evaluation, he was chained and his wings were bound as Chuck had come by, he wasn't allowed back at the center until a full two years had passed.

"Hey Chuck, time for Cas's appointment?" Dean asked as he answered the door. Chuck nodded and Dean showed him to his cage. Chuck checked his wings and then had asked a couple of questions, he was given a clean bill of health.

"Be careful Mr. Winchester, Castiel has been in heat for several weeks, be sure to always were a condom when you are with him. We don't want any offspring." Dean nodded as he saw Chuck out the door. When Dean went back upstairs he smiled as he got them ready for him to go to work, he had to do it all himself as Mary was now too busy with her own to help Dean look after his. It was no hardship.

Until one night when Dean didn't come home until late, Castiel knew something was wrong when he heard the door bang open. Laughter could be heard from down stairs. The stumbling on the stairs told Castiel that Dean had been drinking a little.

"Okay you can take my demon, I'll take my angel." The slurred voice of Dean said. Lilith had hissed at the strange man that was now grabbing her and taking her downstairs. Castiel tried to get to her, but he was slapped to the bed.

Castiel knew that Dean was very drunk; he tried to stop him as he heard screaming from downstairs as the man pulled Lilith to him. He feared for her, she was after all a friend, sister if you will. But Dean had just tackled him to the bed and grabbed his wing and pushed in at the same time.

Castiel grunted as Dean rutted into him, he could smell the harsh alcohol from his master's breath. Still in heat Castiel told him not to come, but Dean had just passed out when he felt the warmth liquid sticking to his insides.

When Lilith had finally stopped screaming, she came back limping a little. She collapsed next to Castiel. Castiel didn't know what to do. He could hit the panic button, but that would bring the control officers to their house. Sitting up he looked and saw blood coming from Lilith, but she waved it off. So he did what he had to do.

Calling Sam, he left the phone on and screamed into it. The next thing he heard was heavy footsteps on the stairs. He had already got Lilith back into her cage when Sam busted through the door. Sam had cleaned Lilith up as well as him; Dean was tucked into his bed to sleep it off.

"Castiel, did Dean pass out before he came, or did he…" Sam couldn't finish as Castiel looked down. There was a chance of him being pregnant now. He had seen the look of panic on Sam's face and he became scared at what the control officers would do to him.

Sam had no choice but to call their father to seek advice. Dean had woken up when John had come in, Mary was right behind him.

"Dean what happened?" John asked as he helped Dean into the bathroom.

"Lisa, she talked me into going for a drink, sir I swear that I only had one drink, but then I felt weird, I accused her of drugging me. I guess I blacked out after that," Dean said looking around. "What happened?"

"What happened is you brought someone home and let them rape Lilith, and then you went after Cas, Dean you could have fathered a child tonight." John said as Dean paled.

"That is not possible sir, I have been careful, I'm always careful." Dean said weakly, his head pounded as his hangover continued. He saw his mother care for Lilith, he pushed away from his bed as his mother came out of the cage. He went in and saw that his demon was still shaking from her ordeal.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry, I will never let this happen again." Dean said as he gathered Lilith into his arms. The demon borrowed into his arms with a whimper.

"Dean the center will have to be told, I know that they will not charge you, you were drunk and possibly drugged, if anything they will go after Lisa for doing this to you." John said as Dean looked over at Castiel. "Angel pregnancies don't last for very long, in a few months you'll have to come forward with the child. If you tell them now, Cas will be saved from giving birth and then seeing the child being taken away." Mary added for her husband.

"I can't do that sir, I can't take Castiel's child from him, it's apart of this family, your grandchild," Dean said as he left Lilith and went to Cas.

"Dean I know that this will hurt, but at this point you have no option, I'll call the center in the morning, let them come and examine Cas and see if he really is pregnant, this was his first heat, it might not have taken." John said as Dean nodded still holding on to Cas.

After his parents left along with Sam, also taken care of the man that was downstairs, Dean stayed awake with both Lilith and Cas sleeping on his bed.

In the morning they would find out if Cas was pregnant, and then Dean had a choice to make.

_A little shorter chapter, sorry about that, so hopefully you like_

_Thanks for reading, and more to come…_

_Remember to Review please. _

_Meriadeth…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay another one, woot! But seriously, sorry for the long wait, been working on this for days, finally done with a few surprises along the way, hope you enjoy…_

_The claiming of an angel_

_Part 7_

Chuck walked out of Castiel's cage with a sigh, Dean stopped his pacing when John stood up from the bed, Lilith was in her cage watching. The demon center had already come out and Dean was relived that she wasn't carrying that monster's child.

"Well? Is he pregnant?" Dean asked as John laid a hand on his shoulder. Chuck looked back and then looked at him.

"Hard to tell on a male angel, but I can bring the equipment tomorrow, but frankly I don't think that he is," Dean looked relieved as John smile. "I said I don't think…it is a lot different, if he is then you will need to decide whether you want him back after the center takes the child." Chuck said as he gathered all his stuff, except for a large needle.

"Take him back? What are you talking about?" Dean asked not getting at why they would take his angel from him.

"That is what the center does, they take male angels, they keep them until the child is born, and then they send them back." Chuck said and flinched when he heard the whimpering coming from the cage. Dean walked over and calmed his angel, before turning around and looking at Chuck.

"You're not taking my angel, he stays here, and if and when the time comes, I'll tell the center that, they can come pick up the child." Dean whispered, but Castiel just whimpered again.

"He seems to be protective of the child already; I think he is pregnant if he is acting like this." Chuck said as he looked into the cage.

"Are you going to take Dean's blood, for the report?" John asked coming up to them. Chuck nodded and Dean placed his arm out and then turned the other way.

"If the test comes back positive, then you won't be fined, and if it's negative, and since you're keeping Castiel with you then the fine wouldn't be as much." Chuck said as he placed the blood vile in his briefcase. He turned to leave, but was stopped when Dean asked another question.

"Wait, can I still have sex with him?" John secretly praised Dean for his question.

"Of course, he is imprinted on you, to stop giving him pleasure would ultimately hurt him, and once they mate the sexual appetite is constantly starved for it." Chuck said as he bowed to them once and was out the door.

"I am sorry sir; I don't think I will ever forgive myself for this." Dean said as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry about that son, well get through this, just like always," John said as he smiled at his eldest. Dean nodded, but he was still upset, it wasn't because of the pregnancy, he had hurt his demon and his angel. John left shortly afterwards. Yet Dean continued to sit there.

So lost in thought he didn't see the day passing by, when he finally came back to reality it was dark. Getting up he walked to his bedroom where Lilith and Castiel were waiting patiently. He left them there as he walked out; he went and grabbed a roast from the fridge, and some sweet bread from the counter.

Going back to the room he opened the cages, he wouldn't let them out though, he just laid the food at the door and walked away. He closed them back in as they got done, he lingered on Castiel and then walked to his bed and slept.

The next morning, he got ready for work, he didn't stop at their cages, he just walked out the door. Castiel and Lilith remained in their cages until Dean came home from work. Dean still did nothing, he just walked in and unlocked their cages and left the room.

Castiel crawled to the door, just as Lilith was leaving hers. "What is going on?" he asked as the demon walked into his cage.

"Master is upset; he fears that we will not like him anymore." Lilith said as she shook her head.

"Why would our master think that, we are his, he can have us do anything for him or whomever, and it is his right?" Castiel said as he walked out of the cage with Lilith right behind him.

Dean didn't move or acknowledge them when they walked down the stairs. They walked over to him, yet he still did nothing. Castiel sat on the floor next to one leg and Lilith sat next to his other. He looked down when they had been sitting for an hour. 

"I'm sorry." It was plain and simple, and it still did nothing with how guilty he was feeling, the only response he got was both of his slaves curled up a little closer to his legs.

Dean didn't touch them for a week and it was beginning to show, Lilith was snappy at everything, and Castiel was trying to find a comfortable position as he was hard all most all the time now.

In the hundreds of years since Angels and Demons became slaves, most of them were reborn into other angels and demons, and the dependency on sex got stronger with every generation, so they were hurting.

Dean walked in and listened as Lilith beat on the side of her cage, he could hear Castiel trying to calm her down, and that made her even angrier. They both knew that they were not allowed to touch themselves, hint the reason they were like this. And Dean felt a little bad for them, but he still hadn't forgiven himself, and until that day, he swore that he would not touch them.

As he walked to his room, he slammed the door open and Lilith's temper tantrum stopped and Castiel backed away from his side.

"Enough, Lilith, still yourself." Dean ordered and Lilith just hissed at him. Enraged he pulled open the cage and yanked her out and flung her to the bed. Castiel flinched every time the whip came down, and he felt sorry for Lilith as she was dragged back in to the cage, Dean slammed the door back and walked out of the room.

"What did that accomplish, besides getting yourself lashed?" Castiel whispered, Lilith just smiled at him.

"But at least he touched me," Lilith said as she turned away from him. When Lilith said no more, Castiel walked out of his cage and downstairs where Dean was, he found his master in the kitchen.

Dean looked over and saw that Castiel was walking in, he nodded and walked to the fridge, pulling out some meat that he had prepared, he plated it and sat it down in front of Cas. When he turned he heard the plate being pushed away and as he turned around to ask what was wrong he saw that Castiel was sitting on the table with his legs opened.

"No Castiel, if you don't want to eat then go back to your cage." Dean said as he turned around again. He closed his eyes when he didn't hear anything. He took a chance and peered around again, and Castiel was still sitting there with his legs opened. "Cas please, go back to your cage." He said as he held on to the counter, yet Castiel didn't move.

"Fine then, I'll see you in the morning." Dean said as he walked to the living room. Castiel watched as his master walk away and he almost gave up hope, but as he started to get of the table, Dean came storming back in and flung him to the floor.

Although it wasn't the reaction he wanted, but as Lilith said, at least he touched him. Castiel instantly got up and tackled Dean to the floor. Dean for the most part looked surprised, but then surprise turned to lust and Castiel could see that Dean was fighting it, so leaned down, hovering over his master's face.

Dean looked up into his angel's eyes and felt something tug on his belt, as he looked down he could see Cas's fingers working his belt off. "No Cas, not today."

"Yes, I need…" Castiel whimpered as he lowered his body down onto Dean's cock. It was bliss and he whimpered with need as he pulled himself up and down, riding harder and faster, Dean laid on the floor arching his back as he felt Castiel's heat all around him.

Dean pushed Castiel with all his might and the angel fell backward causing Dean to lift with him and then it was Castiel's turn to arch and wither around as Dean slid in and out, going deeper and harder, making Castiel turn half way and gripped the floor as he felt his orgasm start to reach his peek. With one final arch Castiel threw his head back and screamed.

Dean pulled out just in the nick of time, causing him to cum all over the floor. He slumped boneless onto the floor, taking huge amount air. "Damn-it,"

The next morning Lilith almost cried as Dean walked into her cage with her vibrators, she eagerly kneeled down and was about to tie herself up, Dean just chuckled as he placed all her toys on her. Castiel smiled as he was chained and all his toys were placed on him.

And after that day, it was like nothing ever happened, and after about a month of Castiel not showing any signs of being pregnant Dean relaxed.

It was short lived

Castiel woke in pain, at first he didn't register it, so he thought it was a simple muscle cramp and tried to fall back asleep. As the pain returned he arched his back and lost his breath. Looking through the bars he saw that Dean was sleeping in his bed and Lilith was on her bedroll sleeping away the night. He was loathed to wake them up, but the pain was getting sharper and he whimpered, biting his hand so hard that it broke the skin.

Lilith turned and opened her eyes for a split second and then snapped them open again as she saw Castiel curled into a tight ball with tears coming out from his eyes. She rose up and hit the bars and Dean woke with a start.

"Lilith go back to sleep, not even three." Dean mumbled as he turned over, Lilith hit the bars again and this time Dean sat up and looked over to where Lilith was at. He blinked and turned on the lamp next to his bed. "Lilith, if this is just your way of attention, I will seriously lash you for waking me up." He said as he got out of bed, he walked to Lilith's cage and opened the door nearly falling on his ass as his demon ran out of her cage and right to Castiel's cage.

"Lilith what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked crawling to where Lilith was trying to get the cage opened. He looked in and his eyes widened as he saw his angel curled tight and crying. "Cas, what the hell?"

Dean got the cage door open quickly and Lilith was by his side in no time. Dean walked in and just stood stunned at what was happening, Lilith was whispering into the angel's ear as he arched with a scream as his a bright light made both of them close their eyes.

The cage was silent for a few seconds and then the cry of a newborn baby echoed in the cage, causing Dean to come closer as Lilith picked up the child and handing it to Dean.

"It is a girl." Lilith said as she looked down and seen Castiel looking at Dean holding their child.

Dean didn't want to look at her, he knew that if he did the center would never let them keep her, but he did anyway and he smiled when the baby yawned at him, "Giants," he muttered and Lilith nodded.

He gave the child back to Castiel, Lilith was already gathering up Castiel's sheet to cover the baby and Castiel. Dean sank down in one of the corners and Lilith settled down in another and there they sat and watched as Castiel fell asleep with his baby cradled in his arms.

The next morning Dean called his parents telling them what happened and John was over in a flash. Dean looked down the entire time that John held the baby. He didn't want to send her to the center; he wanted to run away with Lilith and Cas, and the baby.

"Son, I know you want to keep her, but she is a half-breed, she could be dangerous." John said as he took in his son's face. "I'm sure that the center will take care of her." Dean nodded and turned away to go back to Castiel.

Dean knew that Castiel would be upset and he was right as Castiel turned away from him. "Sir, give me the baby, just give me the baby." Dean said when John looked like he was about to protest. "Cas, sweetness, here she is, right back into your arms." Castiel turned over and grabbed his baby and turned back, holding the child close to him.

"I can't sir, it's my baby too and I won't let them have her." Dean said and John nodded.

"Your mother and I have discussed it, we thought that this would happen," John said as he rubbed his face. "Pack up and leave, hit the road and don't stop until you hit the ocean,"

"Thank you sir," Dean said as he smiled at his father, John just nodded and left, as Dean was getting his affairs in order a knock on the door, swallowing he walked to Castiel's cage and locked the door. He slowly walked to the door and peeked out, "shit," he whispered when he saw that it was Chuck standing at his house.

"Of course, he knew." Dean said as he opened the door a little. Chuck saw that Dean was hiding something.

"Sir I need to see Castiel," Chuck was all business, and Dean didn't want him in his house, so he lied.

"Sorry Castiel is sick at the moment, come back later." Dean said acting as nothing was wrong. He prayed that Chuck would leave, but he closed his eyes as Chuck promised to be back later that day.

He had to hurry; he checked his account and saw that his father had put in a healthy amount of money in there. First stop was the bank and he withdrawal all of it save for five dollars, he left and rented a SUV for the travel, John had called and told him to not worry about that and to go home immediately.

When Dean got home he stopped and panicked as he saw the truck from the center, Sam was wringing is fingers as he spotted Dean walking up. "Dude they wanted in, I didn't know."

They both turned when a scream came from the house, then Chuck walked out with several officers following, a female officer was carrying the baby out and Castiel was crying as he limped to the door, falling to the ground. Dean ran inside and to his room where Lilith was screaming as she gripped the cage bars, Dean let her out and she ran to where the officers only to be stunned and collapsing to the ground.

Dean ran after them and tried to take the baby back Sam was on the phone with their father. One of the officers pulled back and before Chuck could stop him, he pulled a gun and shot one bullet.

The gun shot was loud, making Dean jump, and then he felt a searing pain hit him in the stomach. Looking down as he heard Lilith scream he saw that his shirt was already bloody. He gasped as he fell, hitting the concrete walkway and he looked up into the sun and then there was nothing.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he dropped the phone and came to a sliding stop beside his brother, he kneeled down shaking so hard when he saw all the blood coming from his brother. Lilith watched with horror as her master bled out right on the payment in front of their house.

The car that belonged to John and Mary slid to a stop and Mary didn't wait for the engine to turn off when she launched herself out of the car, and running over to her oldest son. Chuck backed up when he saw someone else exiting the vehicle as it wasn't John.

"Dean, baby, wake up, please wake up, mommy's here sweet love, please wake up." Mary cried as John ran over to her, Mary shrugged off her husband and grabbed his remote from John's belt.

Lilith was slow to her feet, but she ran as fast as she could to the house, running up to the bedroom, she search everywhere for the master controller. Castiel was out of breath when he found her. Lilith was pushing different buttons trying to find the right code to unlock the collar.

"What is the code?" Lilith screamed, Mary ran in with tears in her eyes, she grabbed the controller away from her and started pushing the code in. Lilith heard a click and her collar fell to the ground, as did Castiel's.

"Why?" Castiel asked as he felt his neck.

"Lilith, kill them, hurt them as they hurt us." Mary said as Lilith nodded. Castiel ran back outside only to see Michael standing in front of the vehicle not allowing the center officers to leave, he was an archangel after all.

Castiel charged at the officer that had his child and hit him so hard that he flew backwards and dented the side of the truck. He grabbed his child as she was about to fall. He nodded to Michael and ran back to where Dean was.

"Dean, wake up please." Castiel all but begged, but there was no movement from his master. Grabbing his shirt he tugged harder trying to get him to wake up, only to have Sam's hand grab his and held on tight.

"Cas please." Sam cried, he knew that Dean was gone and Castiel was making it harder. They both jumped when they heard loud screams coming from all around them. Castiel turned around and instantly regretted it as Lilith was fling people everywhere, some were being impaled on roofs and trees, and it was madness coming all around them.

Michael stood in the middle of the street as sirens echoed coming closer. As the cars pulled up, Michael fluffed up his wings and then whipped them forward, sending cars back, some of them flipping only to crash into others.

"Castiel fly away, hide, now." Lilith screamed and Michael came over to him and ripped the biddings from his wings.

"Go little brother, save our future." Michael said as another round of cars was pulling up. John and Mary carried Dean's body to the car and Sam got into his and Michael nodded to John as the Winchesters fled the scene. Castiel watched as they disappeared. He turned back to Lilith as his wings spread out and the last thing he saw was Lilith sending a bright flash to the officers.

John was paralyzed with shock and Mary's tears weren't helping, Dean's body was buried in a simple pine box, Sam had grabbed Ruby on their way out of town. They had headed to Bobby's house, where the old man had taken them in. Anna was being difficult with Michael's disappearance, so Mary had attended to her as Bobby and John dug a hole.

That was where he was buried…

(Three months later)

Michael walked down the long celestial hallway of Heaven; he looked around, and then he smiled when the sound of a broken seal echoed throughout heaven. He flew back down into a desert, and there waiting for him was Lilith, they both smiled at each other.

"Start the process," Michael said and Lilith nodded as she disappeared. He looked around and took in a long deep breath.

"Now it is our turn." He said as his wings unfurled and he shot through the sky.

The End…

_Thanks for reading, this was an interesting story, I don't know if I want to do a sequel, but with the way it ended I might do it, Sadly Mage has left the world of supernatural with the death of Bobby, so…if I do the sequel it will be all me. _

_Tell me what you think, sequel or no, up to you, and I also had an offer of a beta, maybe the beta could help me if I decide to do it…_

_Here's hoping, leave a review please._

_Meriadeth_


End file.
